epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/LAK'S EPIC RAP BATTLES! The Animatronics VS The Ghost Busters (Halloween Special)
Holy shit, a battle with colors? Wow, that's never been done before! But seriously, I'm actually surprised the colors worked :D Colors (in order): Freddy will be brown. Foxy will be red. Chica will be yellow. Bonnie will be purple. Peter Venkman will be green. Egon Spengler will be tan. Winston Zeddemore will be gray. Ray Stantz will be blue. Le Battel: LAK'S EPIC RAP BATTLES THE GHOSTBUSTERS VS THE ANIMATRONICS BEGIN! Freddy Fazbear: Capture us? Insane! We’ll be the ones who had gotten away, You won’t last ‘til 2 AM! Truly, you all have made my day! So I’mma talk about you, big fella, a slacker of a Ghost buster, I’m loved by the children! You? Well now, don’t get flustered! The leader of the Animatronics! You’ll wish you were dead, Actually, you will be! A sexist pervert with a torn off head! Your legacy grew long, but this battle will be your final fight, Be warned, Pete, Freddy is coming to end your long night! Peter Venkman: You’re missing a few circuits, Freddy, it won’t be a good idea, Four cheap robots beating us? Might I add the horrible pizza? Saying I’m lazy? Aren’t you the one that comes off the stage last? We’ve defeated evil demons! Just look at YOUR past! Still think you’re tough? You stuff people into suits, that’s lame, You’re robots, sure, but you lack the super smart computer brain, Your rhymes stink, no wonder why there were complaints of bad smells, You are getting a sequel, but clearly, you’re the ones who fell! Foxy: THIS SCIENCE NERD IS HILARIOUS, IT SHOULD BE NEFARIOUS, LIKE THE BITE OF ’87, YOU’LL SOON BECOME PRECARIOUS! I’LL PROTON-PACK YOUR ASS INTO A SUIT, LEAVE FREDDY LAUGHIN’, NOW LOOK AT HIM, HE’S SIX FEET UNDER BURIED IN A COFFIN! Egon Spengler: Well the facts add up. Now we know what the Fox said, A bunch of inaudible words, screams, and overall ear bleeding to death, I’m still remembered, I was the star of the Ghostbusters series, Scary noises? Moans? Banging on doors? Your definition of scary? Chica: We’re still putting on a show, this black guy, not so much, I’m hungry, LET’S EAT, the fried chicken will eat you for lunch, You’re like Golden Freddy, you don’t contribute to anything, Why don’t you just quit your job and actually DO something! Winston Zeddemore: You’re scary? HA! You’re as cute as the State Puff Marshmallow Man! Just a hen in a bib! I’ll kick you right into YOUR TIN CAN! Now listen here, Cupcake, I dunno how, but you made it to R34, Whack-asses and sickos, the only thing you deserve in front of you is a door! Bonnie: Now let’s talk about the heart of the busters, a handy man everyone loves, What would happen if the heart gets stabbed? When push comes to shove, I’m the first animatronic known, you think you can top me? Lock your doors at night, I’ll still find a way in! You can’t stop me! Ray Stantz: Wow, boaster much? Why don’t you calm down a little? You just mess with doors, other than that, your structure is brittle! You’ve been replaced, Bun, I guess that you’ll have to die alone, So why don’t you all head back to the stage? Go run home! The Animatronics: You proved a foe? Well now it’s time to go back to base, I’LL HOOK YOU INTO PLACE, MAN, I’LL TEAR OFF YOUR FUCKING FACE! You’re holding onto an atomic bomb in New York, you’re causing trouble, Just try to destroy our home! The animatronics will just rise from the rubble! The Ghostbusters: You’re just a bunch of Chuck E. Cheese’s rejects! Try and touch us! We’re heroes to the people, saved the world, eat our dust, None of you are looking Golden! You were the lower class, the brass, To put it lightly: We came, we saw, and we kick your asses! Who won? The Ghost Busters The Animatronics Category:Blog posts